


Flyght

by romanticcommunists



Category: No Fandom
Genre: My sleep schedule is so bad please forgive me for slow updates, Other, human-avians, slightly offensive if you squint, what even are human-avians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticcommunists/pseuds/romanticcommunists
Summary: In a world full of Human-Avians, who's on top?Welcome to the nation of Ethus, where the color of your wings determines who you are.  Join Jordyn and his friends, Naveah and Angel, as these confused human-avian teenagers join the rebellion against the rulers who forced them into these horrible, restricting conditions.(Update schedule will be random, I'm so sorry!!)





	Flyght

This chapter is a temporary placeholder. The real store will be posted within the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note; this is a totally original story idea!  
> The characters belong to me, and edits will be made later, and released with new chapters.  
> Editors are always needed <3


End file.
